Living the Charmed Life!
by Zeldafanatic926
Summary: !NOT A CHARMED FIC! HHr soul-bond James and Lily survive! !POWERFUL-RAVENCLAW HARRY! !POWERFULINDEPENDENT RAVENCLAW HERMIONE!
1. Missing Her

**Missing Her**

Harry sat in his bedroom in Potter Manor talking to the portrait of his mother and father.

"What am I going to do I miss her so much it hurts like Hell." Harry said

"Well, Son if you miss her so much there is a Potter potion that will take you too the past but it will only work if you have a soul-mate in that time." James replied

"Go ask the ministry for the soul-mate book it records complete and incomplete soul-bonds" Lily said

"Okay, Mum." Harry replied

* * *

'What am I going to do there is no way I'm bonded to Hermione.' Harry thought as he walked into the Ministry of Magic.

"Mister Potter what can we do for you?" asked a Ministry Official

"Oh yes I'm here to see the book of soul-bonds." Harry replied.

"Okay here we are." the Ministry Official said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem we took the liberty to find your name, oh my!" the Ministry Official said.

The book read

'Harry Jame Potter-Griffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emmrys bonded to Hermione Jean Granger.'

"Thanks well I better be getting home!" Harry it exclaimed before apparating away.

* * *

Three months later and Harry was ready to go to the past.

"Remember son you will appear in this exact spot when you arrive and it could be at any time when your soul-mate was alive, so be careful!" James said.

Harry nodded downed the Potion that tasted like old moldy dirty socks, shuddered and then shouted the incantation,

_Carissime rursus videre, in me cor meum, pariter male mox, ne amare mago discesserint. _and was gone.

* * *

James and Lily recently married were sitting getting their portraits done when there was a blinding flash entered the room and a boy with emerald green eyes but was an exact copy of James appeared.

"Hello who are you?" asked Lily.

"Yeah who are?" James asked when suddenly Harry jumped up and hugged him and Lily.

Harry then asked a question that surprised them both "Are Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot alive?"

"Who are you?" James asked again.

"Who am I? I am Harry James Potter.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! What will happen next?**


	2. Family Time!

**Family Time!**

'_In__ futurum, ut videam, si puer est qui clamat_ _esse_' shouted Lily.

"Oh my god James that is our son!" Lily said

"Yeah got that much figured out Lils" James said

"So are you going to call your friends?" asked Lily

"No it doesn't concern them!" James said

"Okay you two are giving me a headache and I wasn't supposed to come back this far!" Harry said.

"What spell did you use Harry?" asked James

"I believe it was the '_Carrisime rurus videre, in me cor meum, pariter male mox, ne amare mago dissceserint._' spell." Harry replied.

"Okay that spell only takes you back in time if you have a soul-mate so if you were just born-" James was cut off by Harry saying "She is ten months and twelve days older than me born September nine-teenth and her name is Hermione Jean-" Harry was cut off by Lily finishing his sentence with "Granger."1

"Yes how did you know?" asked Harry.

"I was talking a walk October 20th and saw a couple with a baby, one of them was actually a friend of mine from primary school cause she said I looked a lot like her friend Lily Evans from primary school and I just shouted out Emma." Lily replied

"Okay so I know its sometime in 1980 because you said october and if it was 1981 you would already be dead." Harry said.

"Okay so, Hermione is muggle-born?" asked Lily

"No her parents are squibs, but one is from the Malfoy line and the other from the Black line." Harry said

"Bloody Hell your soul-mate is related to your god-father." James said

"Yep" Harry said

"Well we need to get in good relations with that family, oh and tomorrow is Halloween!" Lily said

"GO! Leave tomorrow Voldemort is coming to kill you Peter has betrayed us!" Harry yelled before a whoosh and he was gone

"Harry!" Harry heard somebody yell

"..." Harry couldn't reply

"Harry!" He heard the person scream again sounding more and more frantic...


	3. When,Where,Why?

**When? Where? Why?**

_Previously on Living the Charmed Life_

_"Harry!" someone screamed again sounding more and more frantic..._

* * *

"Harry! Are you waking up?" Hermione asked (Harry recognized the voice)

"Yeah Hermione." Harry replied

"Oh thank god you've been asleep for 3 days" Hermione said

"Well thanks for that info." Harry said "Hermione what Hogwarts year is it?"

"3RD Harry, Honestly its like you don't know when you are but know where. Its unsettling really." Hermione answered

"Hermione can you close your eyes for me?" asked Harry

"Sure Harry" She replied thinking 'OH MY GOD IS HE GOING TO KISS ME FINALLY!' she wasn't disappointed when she found his lips on hers.

A very bright light filled the hospital wing and Madame Promfrey came running in. Albus soon heard his instruments cracking but they were keyed into Harry's soul so he ran to the hospital wing only to find a very bright light and two people kissing.

"Albus look we have a soul-bond!" Promfrey yelled obviously very happy

"Yes we do Promfrey." Albus drawled in an almost bored tone.

"Albus I was just at the ministry they asked me to take this to the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter but Harry is to young to marry and..." Minerva McGonagall stopped.


End file.
